Be My Happy Ending
by Tweety00
Summary: Caroline gets a message from Rebekah. Rebekah and Elijah want her to come to New Orleands and help Klaus, who left them. They want her to save him. But will she agree? And if she does, what will happen? Read and find out :) Satteled after 1x08! Others couples too! RebekahxDiego MarcelxCami ElijahxHayley KolxBonnie(Kol will come back from death)
1. It's Time For Me To Move On

Note: This is my first Klaroline fanfic, and English is not my mother language, so excume me for making any mistakes :)

Caroline entried her dorm room. And it was empty. Of course. Like it almost always was. Elena was with Damon doing God knows what. Bonnie was probably with Jeremy. Not that she blamed them. Well, at least not Bonnie. But sometimes... No, scratch that. It should be all the time. But all he time she felt so alone, so lonely. She laid on bed, letting her dark and depression minds take her over. It was supposed to be the perfect year. She was on collage with her best friends. Well, most of them. But somehow, everything went wrong. Literally, everything. She felt like she didn't even have her friends anymore. Elena was with Damon. She made it clear that she will always choose him over Caroline. Bonnie... First she was dead and dedicated not to tell them. Then, when they found out what happened with her, Stefan decided to lose his memories. But Bonnie is now back. Just like Stefan's memories are. However, none of them didn't think that maybe they could remember her sometimes. Like call her, or come to see her. Or even spend a little more time with her. The only friend that she made at collage was Jesse. He was kind of her boyfriend too. But he isn't anymore. Because he is dead. Killed by Elena who was saving Damon. Of course, just like always whole world was spinning around Elena. Jesse was just a good guy who was drown in the world that just wasn't for him. He was an experiment of some crazy doctor. He became a vampire who could survive ony if he was feeding on vampire's blood. He didn't deserve anything that happened to him. She had a burning desire to snap Elena's neck. Or even kill her. Caroline just shook her head. She spend way too much time with Katherine. Katherine... Ironically, but somehow the two of them became very close by the time that Katherine spend like her roommate. And after all... Tyler. He should be here with her. They should enjoy in everything that an infinity life could give them. He was supposed to her one true love. He was supposed to be her happy ending. They were supposed to have 'happy ever after'. But all they got was an end. Just end. Nothing more. They went seperate roads, and she was left all alone with nothing but the memories. tears and so much pain. He left her because of Klaus. He chose him over her. He chose hate over love... Caroline closed her eyes. Even now, when he went out of her life, the Original Hybrid was still ruining it. She let out a gasp. Was it really his fault? He sure didn't compel Elena to become a bitch. He sure didn't kill Bonnie or ereasied Stefan's memories. And after all he let Tyler come back. Caroline felt her heart skip a bit when she remembered the last words Klaus told to her... "He's your first love. I inted to be your last. No matter how long it takes.". He chose her over hate. But he left. And now, she kind of missed him. She didn't understan herself. She chose Tyler. Not Klaus. But she couldn't ignore the feeling like she lost part of herself when Klaus walked out her life. Caroline reached her phone and played the voice message she got from him few months ago. "Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I could think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me.". Caroline opened her eyes. Klaus' voice faded and the moment of missing was over. She got up and waled over to window. She could easy see many teenagers walking all over her building. But her eyes spotted something very interesting. Somewhere in that bunch of bodies she saw her 'friends'. Damon was huging Elena and she was smiling so happy, and across them were Bonnie and Jeremy, his arm around Bonnie's shoulders. They were all laughing and talking. Curiosity took the best of Caroline and she started listening what they were saying.

-So, tomorrow at 7pm?- Asked Jeremy.

-Yes.- Answered Elena.

-But are you sure about not calling Care? I mean, since Jesse died... Well, she looks like she needs a little fun.- Bonnie said while looking at Elena.

-I want her to come with us. I really do. But there's something with her... Something different. And lets be honest. we are not so good now. I swear she would rather hung out with Katherine than us... Or to be precize, with me.- Elena said a little bit sad.

-And she would probably try to kill me.- Damon added.

-I guess you're right. So, you two. Try not to be late.- Bonnie said and then kissed Jeremy. Elena did the same with Damon.

Caroline couldn't believe her ears. Were they actually planning a part or something like that without her? The whole silence was broken by the sound of "Happy Ending" by Mika. That meant someone was calling her. Caroline almost let her phone drop when she was who was calling her. On her screen were white letters forming one word: Rebekah. Caroline didn't need not even a second to remember certain blonde Original. Rebekah Mikaelson was sure not her favorite person. just like she wasn't Rebekah's. And Caroline was sure that Barbie Klaus was with her older brothers in New Orleans, so she had no idea why Rebekah was calling her.

-Yes?- Caroline asked picking up.

-Took you long to answer my call.- Said way too familiar voice on the other side.

-You have 5 seconds to tell me why the hell are you calling me.- Caroline said.

-Fine. You see, we need you.- Rebekah.

-Who "we"?-Caroline asked confused.

-I, Elijah, Hayley and... Klaus.- Rebekah said.

-What the hell is Hayley doing with you?- Asked Caroline remembering Tyler's slutty friend, Hayley. They never agreed on well, but Caroline was sure that werewolf-slut, as she called her, wasn't a fan of the Originals.

-Long story. But please, just come to New Orleans. Please. Klaus needs you. Now, more than ever. It's kind of mine and Elijah's fault, but I'm afraid he'll do something he will regret forever. Please Caroline, if you don't want to stay here, fine. But just come here for one day...- Rebekah stopped, waiting for an answer. But she didn't get it. Caroline was staring tgrough window, looking at her so called best friends saying goodbyes to their boyfriends. She was thinking about what Rebekah said. And she had no idea why. She shouldn't be even concidering the idea of leaving to New Orleans. It was crazy. She should stay here and move on from Tyler and Jesse, try and find someone and try to fix her relationship with her friends. But something inside her, something that until now was just whispering to her that she made a mistake when she chose Tyler over Klaus, was now screaming at her to take this crazy oportunity and risk. It screamed to her to go to New Orleans. She knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but maybe, just maybe, it was her time to be selfish and do all the wrong things and make all the wrong choices. Because it looked like everyone got their happy ending, and now it was her time to get her own.-Caroline, are you still there?- The voice on the other side asked. Caroline let out the small gasp.

-I'll be there by tomorrow. See you then, bye.- She hang up, not even waiting for Rebekah's answer. She was just standing there, at the same place, just thinking about what she just did. Was she really ready for all of that? Was she really ready for Originals? That not so quiet voice inside her told her that she wasn't, but anything was better than nothing. And nothing was just what she was getting while stayinh here.

Doors opened and Bonnie and Elena entired the room.

-Caroline, are you ok?- Asked Bonnie and Elena at the same time.

-I'm leaving to New Orleans.- Caroline said simply, looking at her friends.

-What?!- Bonnie and Elena yelled at the same time...

Note: I will update soon, I promise :) Don't forget to review


	2. Welcome To New Orleans

Note: Here's new chapter :D Enjoy :D

-What?!- Bonnie and Elena yelled at the same time.

-You heard me well.- Said Caroline while taking her suitcase and opening her closet. Rebekah told her that she doesn't have to stay there, but Caroline already knew that she isn't coming back at collage. At least not this one. She had enough of all of this. Of Mystic Falls, of Elena Gilbert, of Damon Salvatore, of everyone and everything. If she doesn't like New Orleans she will go somewhere. Anywhere, just not here. Caroline took all her clothing out closet and started packing it in neon pink suitcase.

-You are not serious!- Yelled Bonnie.

-No, I'm Caroline. (1)- Said Caroline, making both of her roommates to roll their eyes. Sometimes she was such a Potterhead.

-Stop it Caroline! You cannot go there!- Elena took Caroline's hand and turn her so the two of them were face to face.

-And who are you to say me what I can and what I can't do?!- Caroline yelled at Elena. She was having enough of her. Elena had no right to tell her what she will do.

-Caroline! I know you're sad about Jesse and everything. And that Tyler left you, but do you really think that New Orleans and Originals are solutions?! What will you do there?! Where will you go?! Do you really think that Klaus is still waiting for you?!- Elena yelled at Caroline. For the first time Caroline stopped and thought about that. Rebekah did call her, but Klaus didn't. She said that Klaus needed her. But what if he didn't? Rebekah said that Hayley needed her too. What was Hayley doing there? What if there was something between her and Klaus? Klaus told her that he will wait for her, but she couldn't blame him if he moved on. She chose Tyler. She can't just walk to him and kiss him, or hug him, or anything. She actually didn't even have a right to walk in his life again. But all of that didn't matter. She will go in New Orleans and talk to _Rebekah._ She doesn't even have to talk to or see Klaus. That's right. She will talk to Rebekah and see why they needed her and that she will decide if she's staying there or not.

-I need to go. I said Rebekah that I will be there by tomorrow. Bye.- Caroline took her suitcase and walked trough the doors.

-Rebekah?!- Elena yelled, ready to go after Caroline, but someone stopped her.

-Text us when you arrive there Care. We'll miss you.- Said Bonnie, causing both her friends look at her. Elena was looking at her questioning, and Caroline smiled.

-I promise I will. I'll miss you too.- After that blonde vampire walked out. Caroline expected to feel bad or sad for leaving like that, but all she actually felt was relief. She sat in her car, and drove… Drove far away, leaving her past life so far behind her. Leaving all she knew, replacing it for something she had no idea what it was. And she sure had no idea what that will do to her life. She sure had no idea that right now she was making her life half the most wonderful dream she ever dreamed and half the worst nightmare she could never even think about…

NEW ORLEANS

Rebekah walked into pub. It was about 10pm and it still wasn't totally full. She took a seat at bar. After that a blonde girl walked to her.

-What can I get you?- Cami asked.

-Vodka.- Rebekah answered simply. She needed something to take her minds of Klaus until Caroline comes. She didn't even want to call Barbie Vampire, but she didn't see anything else that could help them. That girl was the only think Klaus actually cared about. Well, if you don't count him child.

-Here it is.- Said Cami and then walked away.

-What we have here?- Rebekah heard playful voice behind her.

-Get lost Diego.- Barbie Klaus said, not even bothering to turn around.

-Nervous, are we?- He asked her.

-What do you want?- She asked him, now turning to look at him.

-Just something to kill my time.- He sat next to her. He already had some drink in his arms, and he looked a little bit wasted.

-Then find someone else.- Rebekah took sip of her drink.

-What's your reason for getting drunk?- He asked, ignoring what she just said.

-It's pretty much the same as yours. – She looked at him.

-But you should be happy. You won. Klaus is now king. But I guess that you aren't invited to his party tomorrow.- He smirked.

-I would really like to stay here and talk to you, but I actually have something more important to do.- Rebekah got up, but Diego took her wrist.

-What is more important than talking to me?- He asked with simrk.

-Honey, everything is more important than you.- Rebekah faked a smile and got free from Diego.

-See you around _honey_!- He yelled behind her. Rebekah had no idea why she smiled when he told her that, but she didn't want to think about that. For now, she had more important things to do. Like to sleep and forget about everything just for a little bit…

NEXT MORNING- NEW ORLEANS

-Ugh!- Caroline was angry. She wanted to kill Rebekah. Or anyone who would even dare to say her something. She was _somewhere_ in New Orleans, and she had no idea where that _somewhere _actually was. And Rebekah for some reason didn't think that she should answer on at least one of Caroline's calls and tell her where they will meet. Sure, Caroline could ask someone where Mikealsons lived, but was it safe to ask? Someone probably knew about them, but that someone could easy be their enemy. Because, no matter where they are, Mikealsons have enemies. It was always like that, and it always will be like that.  
Caroline looked around herself. She was in front of some café near… Downtown, she guessed. Caroline took a deep breath and walked in café, hoping that she'll maybe see someone that she knew, or that Rebekah will answer her. At the moment she walked in, she saw one free table, so she sat there. Near her was just one person, and that guy was sitting two tables away. Very soon tall, skinny brunette in yellow uniform walked to her. It looked like girl's name was Mary.

-What can I get you?- Asked Mary.

-Just coke.- Caroline said with soft smile. She took her mobile and called Rebekah. Again. It rang few times, and then familiar voice answered.

-Rebekah here. I'm probably busy so if you have something important to say, leave message.- Voice faded and soon one 'bip' was heard.

-Rebekah, for God's sake! It's 20th time I'm calling you. I'm here, in New Orleans and I have no idea where I can find you. Answer me!- Caroline needed much strange not to scream at phone. Mary brought her coke and Caroline took one big sip, trying to calm down. She looked again at her phone, thinking should she call Originals again.

-I'm sorry, but were you talking about Rebekah Mikaelson?- Asked deep man's voice. Caroline looked at very handsome smiling guy. He had dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. His skin was also not that light.

-And you are?- Caroline asked. She couldn't trust anybody until she talk to Rebekah. There had to be a reason for calling her, and maybe this guy was that reason. Caroline looked around herself while waiting for guy to answer. For a moment she could swear she saw way to much familiar face, and her heart stopped for a second. But then, that guy disappeared and she pushed that mind somewhere deep in her brain, convinced that it wasn't person she tough it was.

-Marcel. Very close friend to Mikaelsons. Actually, you could say that I'm Rebekah's boyfriend. And who are _you_?- Caroline looked at him again when he spoke, and she saw he's eyes changing.

-Someone you can't compel.-Caroline faked a smile, left money at table and walked out café. She spend not even one whole hour in this city and she already had enough of it. She almost jumped when her phone started to ring. She looked who was calling her, and smiled when she saw 'Rebekah'.

-Caroline! I'm so sorry, I fell asleep and my phone was turned off. Where are you?- Said Rebekah on the other side.

-I have no idea. In front of some café. It's called… "Bloody Red Rouse"… Creepy.-Said Caroline.

-What the hell are you doing there? You know what, don't go anywhere, I'll be there in few minutes. See you!- Rebekah hang up. Even if she didn't want to admit, Caroline was scared. First, creepy name. Then that weird _vampire _guy. And then Rebekah was upset about her being near that café? What the hell was happening in this city?

Note: I'm glad you like this story :D I'll update soon.  
P.S.  
1- In Harry Potter there is this guy, Sirius Black. And Sirius sounds like serious, so t was like Bonnie asked her "Are you Sirius?"…. Yeah, ignore it xD Anyway, don't forget to review :D


	3. I Can Drive You Crazy

Note: Here I am again :D I know I haven't updated for few days, but I just couldn't find time. School, competitions… I'm really sorry, but because of that this chapter will be longer :D Enjoy!

Caroline was texting Bonnie, while waiting for Rebekah. She was inside of her car, and almost faded when someone knocked on window. She looked up, just to see blonde vampire she was waiting for. Caroline opened door and got out. But she had no idea what she should do. Should she hug Rebekah? Or just say 'hello'.

-So, could you explain me what am I doing here?- Caroline ended up with this. Rebekah nodded.

-We'll talk in some more privacy place. Let me ride, I know road.- After that Rebekah sat on Caroline's place in car and Barbie Vampire looked at her surprised.

-No! I won't let you ride _my _car!- Caroline almost shouted.

-Get over it, Caroline. If we want to get there in less than one week you will let me ride. Now, just sat there.- Rebekah said. Caroline rolled her eyes, but listened to Rebekah. The whole ride was filled by awkward silence. After some time Caroline found herself in front of beautiful mansion. Of course. Did she actually thought that Mikaelsons would live somewhere else? She followed Rebekah inside.

-Miss Forbes, I'm glad to see that you're come to join us.- Caroline heard not so familiar voice, but when she turned around she saw familiar place. Elijah Mikaelson, The Original in suit.

-Elijah.- Caroline just said. It was all weird. She was all alone with Barbie Klaus and Elegant Original, talking about her helping Klaus. It was _way too weird_.- I think that it's time for you to explain some things.- Caroline looked at Originals in front of her.

-Of course. Sit, please. Some things will maybe shock you.- Elijah showed her one comfortable chair, and she sat there. Rebekah sat on couch across her, and Elijah joined Rebekah after bringing all of them a glass of whiskey. Caroline looked at Rebekah, expecting her to start talking.

-First of all, you should know the reason why Hayley is here with us. She's… pregnant.- Elijah said, and that surprised Caroline.

-Well, that isn't surprising. She will sleep with every man who says her that she's pretty. It was just the matter of time. But I still don't see what that has to do with any of you.- Caroline saw angry look Elijah shot at her after saying those things about slutty-werewolf, but she didn't care. She just took a sip of her drink.

-She's pregnant with Klaus.- Rebekah said, and Caroline started to choke on these words. After some time she found breath and looked at Rebekah.

-What?! But how can she be pregnant with Klaus, he's vampire! He's dead for God's sake!-Caroline shouted. No, it couldn't be true.

-No, he isn't. He's half vampire, half _werewolf_. So, he's kinda alive.- Rebekah took a sip of her drink.

-W…What? No, you know what, what about starting story from the beginning, and not the middle of it?- Caroline asked, looking at Elijah now, because she was aware that he will do whole storytelling better.

-That's actually good idea, Miss Forbes. So let me start… Back in time, while we still lived in Mystic Falls, our brother got a letter from Katerina Petrova, or Katherine Pierce, as you know her. In that letter she informed him about plot against him, here in New Orleans. Place where we 300 years ago found a true home. Back in that time, we even helped this city bullied. But we were forced to run away, and now we're back. And what Katerina said, it wasn't actually a plot. Witches wanted a help, and they were desperate for it, so they did something. They found out about Hayley being pregnant with my brother. And they captured her. When my brother came here, he had no idea I was following him. But when he came, he saw things changed since he last time was here. Because, he wasn't the king anymore. Now, the king was Marcel. He lived in our home, where we used to live, and he ruled whole French Quarter. The worst of it was that Marcel was like Klaus' son, because Klaus saved him back in time he was king. So he felt betrayed. And when he saw all that Marcel had, he wanted it all. But, while he was occupied with those things, I met a witch. Sophie Deveraux. She had just lost her sister. And she was one of the witches that Katerina was talking about. And she was the witch whose life was connected to Hayley's. So, they took Hayley, and waited for me to bring Klaus. When I did, they told us what we were doing in New Orleans. We were supposed to help them defeat Marcel, or they will kill the werewolf. They wanted Marcel defeated, because these witches weren't in the same position as the witches you know, like your friend, Miss Bennett. They were under Marcel's control. They couldn't use magic. Because, if they did, they would be dead. And Marcel could control them because of powerful young witch, Davina. Now, as much as these witches looked like victims, trust me, they aren't. The reason Davina was so powerful was that in some ritual the witches killed other young witches. They were supposed to come back when every one of chosen dies. But Marcel saved Davina, and she got powers of dead witches. Now, back to the original story. When Klaus had a choice- or he will help witches, or they will kill Hayley and the baby- he chose the second. Thankfully, after some time he changed his mind. And until now he was fighting Marcel, and he won. Now he's king. But he left us here. And that's actually our fault. Rebekah betrayed him and helped Marcel capture him. And I… I told him some things that weren't true.- Elijah ended. Caroline looked like she was thinking about all he just said.

-What my brother forgot to say is that Davina helped us unconect werewolf's and witch's life. And that the reason Klaus is angry at Elijah is that Elijah fell for Hayley.- Rebekah said, and Caroline looked at her.

-I'm sorry, but I still don't know what _I _have to do with this mess.- Caroline looked at them.

-We know Niklaus better than anyone. The only thing he now cares about is child, and… Well, he always had a thing for you. And we need you t help him stay in balance.- Rebekah answered her.

-So you want me to be his psychiatrist?- Caroline asked with one eyebrow up.

-No, he already has one. We want you to be there for him, and help him.- Rebekah answered.

-To clear situation, you want me to make him forgive you betraying him, and his own brother falling for the woman that is caring his child. You're one sick family.- Caroline took the last sip of her drink and got up.- But I'm sorry, I'm not the right person for this. You should apologize on your own or ask his future wife for help.- After that, Caroline rushed out. She sat in her car and drove.

-What are we supposed to do now sister?- Elijah asked, both of them looking at door.

-Don't worry, she will come back.- Rebekah took one last sip of her drink.

-Why do you think that?- Elijah asked confused.

-Because she cares.- Blonde Original simply answered.

IN THE CITY

Caroline walked in some pub. But she made sure it wasn't the same on where she was earlier that day. She sat in bar, and blonde girl walked to her.

-What can I get you?- She asked. Caroline looked at her uniform. Camille.-You can call mi Cami.- Said that girl and smiled.

-Cami. Nice name. About the drink… Vodka would be good. And I think one bottle would be enough.- Caroline said.

-Wow, it looks like you have big problems. Maybe I can help you, I'm kind of psychiatrist.- Cami smiled and bring bottle of vodka. Caroline pour her glass and drink all in once.

-Well, where to begin. Few months ago I had a choice. Between two men. You could say I was in love triangle. And I chose one, Tyler. But the other one said he will wait for me, not matter how long it takes. It was all good until few days ago. Tyler dumped me. And whole this time I actually missed the other one. And then, his sister calls me to come here and help him. But when I do, I learn that he's about to become father.- Caroline drunk another glass of vodka. But no matter how much she drinks, she wouldn't be drunk. Even when she was human she could drink much until she's wasted. And after she became vampire, she could get drunk only if she dinks the whole pub. So she just left vodka. But she felt better after she told everything she kept inside.

-That's very complicated situation. But does he love her?- Cami asked.

-Well, probably. I don't even know if someone like him is capitable for loving.- Caroline said, left money, said goodbye and left. She was walking down the street when she heard a scream. Not thinking again, she run there. When she got there, she saw a familiar girl staying in the middle of circle made by guys and girls, and Caroline was sure they were vampires. One of them grab her, but she got free. Another one of them run to her, but this time, girl was too slow. Caroline maybe didn't like this girl, but she couldn't just walk away. So she run to the guy that was holding girl, in vampire speed, and snap his neck. Everyone looked at her with furious expressions. And that girl was looking at her, but she was surprised.

-Caroline?- She asked, not sure was it really her.

-Run!- Caroline yelled, but girl stayed there.-I said run! I'll take care of this, just run! If I'm not in Mikaelsons mansion in one hour, tell Originals what happened.- Said Caroline and snap another vampire's neck. She tried her best to keep everyone's attention on herself, and she was attacked by ten or even twenty vampires. She had no idea how she menaged to survive.

-Enough!- Someone shouted, and everyone stopped. Caroline, just like the others looked up, and she almost faded when she saw guy that she thought she saw in "Bloody Red Rouse".

-Tyler?- She asked, not wanting to believe it was actually him…

MYSTIC FALLS(Collage)

Bonnie and Jeremy were walking, hand in hand.

-I have to go. But I'll be back soon. Maybe tomorrow.- Said Jeremy, and kissed Bonnie.

-You better be.- Bonnie smiled, when they broke apart. She watched as he leave and sit in car, then drove away, back to Mystic Falls. She couldn't excape the feeling someone was watching her. She had that feeling whole day.

-Greeting little witch… Wait, my mistake. You're not the witch anymore.- Bonnie heard familiar voice behind her. She turned around and saw no other than Kol Mikaelson.

-Kol.- She said.

-That was a lovely scene. I guess things are lot easier after you're alive again, aren't they?- He smirked.  
-What do you want Kol?-She asked, annoyed. She has never liked this Original.

-Pretty much the same thing I wanted few months ago. Remember, your graduation? Our little talk, you're admitting that you want to stay here? And after that you locked me there. And looked what happened after that… You're dad is dead… I mean, everything could be different if you only helped me…- He said, but bonnie cut him off.

-Even if I wanted to help you, I couldn't. Just like you said, I'm not witch anymore. I don't have powers.- Bonnie said.

-Oh, I know that. But I also know a place with so much powerful witches, and I'm sure they could bring back one vampire from the other side, with the help of person who can be on both sides.- He smirked again.

-Maybe. But I'm not planning on helping you, and you can't make me do it, so I sugest you stay away.- Bonnie said.

-But darling, I _can_ make you do that. Now, I hoped it won't come to this, but you didn't leave me other choice. I can drive you crazy. I can make you act just like that Amara girl.- After that, Kol touched Bonnie. It felt like ice and fire touching her at the same time. She screamed in pain…

Note: Soo, you like it? Review :D And watch my Rebekah-Diego video, tell me what do you think :D  
watch?v=0lMQigLIAE8


End file.
